Troublemaker
by Emy Caramell
Summary: Edward Cullen. O cara perfeito... Para causar todo o tipo de confusão na vida pacata de Isabella Swan. Mundos diferentes se colidem quando os dois se conhecem. O que pode acontecer quando fogo e gelo se encontram?
1. APRESENTAÇÃO!

**APRESENTAÇÕES!**

**Isabella Swan POV**

Edward Masen Cullen. 25 anos, faculdade de música de Los Angeles. Filho único de importantes empresários do mercado de publicidade, Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

Tem status, tem dinheiro, tem fama.

A única coisa que lhe falta é caráter e personalidade própria.

**Edward Cullen POV**

Isabella Marie Swan. 19 anos, terceiro ano do colegial. Filha única de Charlie Swan – um policial aposentado mal encarado e Renée Dwyr – a nova esposa de Phill Dwyr, jogador de Baseball das ligas menores.

Não tem status, não tem dinheiro, não tem fama.

Mas _esquisitice_ ela tem sobra.

* * *

><p>Holla! Informações básicas!<p>

- Primeiramente, Twilight _não _me pertence. (Obviamente.) Eu apenas peguei emprestado alguns personagens da titia Steph;

- Todos são humanos;

- Fic dividida entre o pov dos dois personagens principais;

- Lemon, lemon, lemon! Ou seja, palavreado sujo e cenas quentes! (Mas isso não significa que não haverá romance em alguns momentos).

Dito isso, deixarei que aproveitem a leitura!


	2. Boatos, boatos

**1. Boatos, boatos.**

~ Edward POV

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo todo o corpo amolecer. Relaxei meus ombros no travesseiro macio apoiado atrás de minhas costas, sentindo Rosalie encostar sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto desenhava formas aleatórias em meu abdômen.

- Eu estava com saudades. – Sussurrou, beijando demoradamente meu pescoço.

- Eu também, Rose.

- Tudo bem Edward, não precisa dizer essas coisas só para não me magoar. – Ela suspirou, afastando-se o mínimo possível para poder encarar meus olhos. – Eu só queria que soubesse, não esperava que sentisse o mesmo, em momento algum. – Exibiu um sorriso triste, dedilhando delicadamente a linha de meu maxilar. – É o que nós combinamos, certo? Nada de _compromisso_.

Eu queria poder dizer-lhe que não era nada daquilo, que ela estava enganada. Mas, bem, ela _não_ estava. Eu não sentia saudades, não daquela forma.

Rosalie e eu somos amigos desde crianças. Conhecemos-nos há tanto tempo que parece besteira ficar contando quantos anos se passaram desde que nossos pais nos apresentaram um ao outro. E há muito tempo também que mantínhamos aquela _relação_. Não era um namoro, era um tipo de _proposta_ que Rose me fizera quando completara quinze anos. Ela sabia que eu não correspondia aos seus sentimentos, _não da forma que ela gostaria, _mas mesmo assim queria ficar comigo. Queria que eu fosse sempre o seu _primeiro_. Na época me pareceu uma boa idéia, eu tinha acabado de completar dezessete anos e Rose simplesmente sabia como me provocar. Os anos foram se passando e eu mantinha a esperança de que, depois de aceso o seu fogo, ela fosse procurar por outros caras, talvez até desistisse daquela idéia maluca de que um dia poderia me prender. Mas parecia que, quanto mais eu dava de mim, mais ela queria.

E isso perdura há sete anos.

Não que eu esteja reclamando; os anos só fez bem ao corpo de Rose e nossas noites juntas sempre são as melhores, mas Rose se acomodou tanto com essa condição de _relacionamento _que eu temo que ela realmente ache que nós temos uma _relação seria_. Desde o começo deixei claro que poderíamos ficar com quem bem entendêssemos, e era o que eu fazia quando não passava os finais de semana na sua casa. Ela ao contrario, nunca, eu digo _nunca_ mesmo esteve com outros caras. Não que ela me contasse, mas os boatos corriam. Os foras nos caras mais cobiçados da faculdade, as noites sozinhas em casa quando as melhores festas estavam rolando por ai.

E não vá achando que eu não me sinto um canalha, mas é só cogitar a idéia de _terminar _que Rose entra em colapso. E no fundo, por trás de todo aquele fogo que se acende quando estamos juntos, existe o cuidado com a pequena menina de cachos dourados que eu conheci quando pequeno.

- Durma querida. – beijei calidamente seus lábios carnudos, puxando-a para perto de mim, mas sentindo naquele gesto um vácuo incomodo. – Apenas durma.

Rosalie se aninhou em meu peito, cobrindo seu corpo nu com o lençol, caindo no sono logo em seguida. Eu também queria poder cair no sono, mas ele demorou horas e horas para me encontrar.

~ Bella POV

Entornei o restante de minha garrafa num gole só, arrependendo-me do ato logo em seguida. Eu nunca iria entender como aquelas pessoas conseguiam gostar daquele liquido amargo que desce rasgando pela garganta.

E nem me pergunte por que eu estou na minha segunda garrafa sendo que eu nem gosto de cerveja.

Talvez seja culpa da festa horrenda em que Mike Newton me enfiou dessa vez. Ele tinha aquele dom, de sempre me colocar em furadas. Como na vez em que fomos acampar e nos perdemos do restante do grupo. Ou quando marcamos de ir ao cinema com a turma e por algum motivo até hoje desconhecido por mim, eu e ele ficamos com os bilhetes de uma sessão diferente dos outros.

Suspeito que ele _forje_ essas situações para parecer que estamos tendo um encontro amoroso.

Também não me pergunte _por que_ ele é tão obcecado por mim. É, porque do jeito que ele _corre_ atrás de mim pelos corredores e pelos supermercados, aquilo só pode ser descrito como _obsessão_. E eu já estou ficando obcecada com essa palavra.

Deixei um longo suspiro escapar de meus lábios, deixando a garrafa vazia sobre a mesinha de centro, levantando rápido demais para quem estava há mais de uma hora plantada no sofá ingerindo álcool como se fosse encontrar nela alguma salvação. Senti mãos quentes me segurarem pela cintura, mantendo-me em pé até que a sala parasse de girar ao meu redor.

- Te peguei.

Será que nem mesmo as coisas que ele dizia naturalmente poderiam _não _parecer _possessivas_ demais aos meus ouvidos? Mike sorria com todos os seus dentes, e o fato de que seu polegar afagava delicadamente minha cintura sobre a camisa não passou despercebido. Sorri amarelo para Mike, afastando-me de si ao mesmo tempo em que afastava suas mãos de mim. Nada de tirar casquinhas de mim, senhor furada.

- Mike, onde tem um banheiro aqui?

_Há,_ quero ver ele me seguir dentro do banheiro.

- Ah, tem um no segundo andar, se você quiser eu posso te levar...

- Não, eu consigo achar sozinha!

Agora só faltava ele dizer que poderia limpar minha bunda também. _Claro_, como se aquilo já não tivesse passado pela cabeça dele centenas de vezes. Não limpar minha bunda, mas fazer outras coisas com ela...

_Eca_. Vou me lembrar de não tomar mais cerveja quando estiver com ele por perto.

Rapidamente encontrei o banheiro, lembrando-me de trancar e verificar se o trinco estava bem lacrado. Joguei uma água no rosto, fitando meu reflexo no espelho, divagando com ele qual seria o melhor jeito de fugir daquele lugar sem que Mike viesse atrás de mim como um psicopata.

Pular pela janela? Não, alto demais...

Talvez ligar o alarme de incêndio? Não, chamativo demais...

Talvez...

Ah claro, aquela era a alternativa perfeita!

Retirei meu celular da bolsa, discando os números que _sempre_ me salvavam. Fossem das noites solitárias, fossem nas enrascadas em que eu me metia.

E isso pode ser resumido em _quase _todos os dias.

Fui atendida no primeiro toque. Ele _nunca_ me deixava esperando por tempo demais.

- Emmett?

_- Que pessoa em sã consciência liga pra outra pessoa e pergunta se é a pessoa do outro lado da linha? Ah não, não me diga que você está largada em algum beco totalmente embriagada!_

- Idiota, como sempre.

_- Idiota, mas você não vive sem._ – Emmett riu estrondosamente, fazendo-me rir também. _– Fala ai minha princesa, o que manda?_

- Você sabia que eu _odeio_ quando você usa esse tom comigo?

_- Que tom? De cafetão? Pode vir quente que eu to fervendo gata._

- Argh, como você consegue ser tão inconveniente assim? Tudo bem, não responda. Hm, você pode me buscar num lugar?

_- Eu não disse? Você não vive sem mim._

- Olha o ego inflado Emm. Então, pode ou não pode?

_- Me passa o endereço_.

Sorri como uma tola para o espelho, passando o local exato da minha _prisão_, instruindo-o a me esperar na rua de trás, para não chamar atenção dos outros convidados daquela festa de que eu nem fazia idéia de quem era.

Só o que eu sabia era que estava me livrando daquele martírio.

* * *

><p>Deixar uma review não machuca e faz uma autora muito feliz! Clique na caixinha verde abaixo e me faça feliz?<p> 


End file.
